


why did you have to be the hero?

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman Friendship, Hosie, I Made Myself Cry, I hate myself, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, hizzie friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: 1x16, but Hope's blood doesn't help to save Josie's life.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	why did you have to be the hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.

“That’s your plan? Hope chuckles, “You’re gonna shoot a kid?”, Hope says with a mocking voice.

“Well… this gun would never harm a human child. You three… however.” Burr says, and he takes a bullet out of the gun and shows it to them. “These bullets were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by the Triad scientists”, he laughs. “They can break a super natural’s skin like a hot knife through butter. Infect them. Destroy them from the inside out”.

“We don’t know where the chalice is”. Hope answers, starting to get scared. She can’t lose anyone else.

“Oh, I believe you. I’m just having fun. So, who wants to die today? Or should I choose?” Burr says, still laughing. “Eeny, neeny, miney, moe”. He shoots, and everything that happens next feels like the world is in slow-motion. Burr starts running, Josie falls to the floor, and Lizzie starts to scream.

“Fuck Josie, why did you have to be the hero?” Lizzie asks, tears falling from her eyes.

Hope doesn’t react. She stays there, frozen. She knows she needs to do something, but her body is paralyzed.

“I… I need to go find some help.” Hope stutters.

“H-Hope”, it’s just a murmur, but she can hear it perfectly. “Please, don’t leave. Stay with me”, Josie says, and Hope looks at her.

Josie looks so weak, so… ready to give up. Hope falls to the floor, trying not to hurt the brown eyed girl.

“Do you think my blood can help?” she asks Lizzie, and the blonde girl doesn’t react. “Lizzie, do you think my blood can help?” Hope asks again.

“I… I don’t know, but we can try. It may be our only hope”. Hope almost laughs at the irony of that statement.

She bites her wrist, and puts it close to Josie’s mouth, “Drink this, Josie”.

Josie starts to drink, coughing when she feels the taste of Hope’s blood in her lips.

“This is so gross”, she complains, looking like she’s about to throw up.

“I know, Jo, but you need to try”, Lizzie says, holding her sister’s head.

Josie drinks the blood and closes her eyes. She sighs when she feels Lizzie stroking her hair.

“Now what do we do?” Lizzie asks.

“Now we wait”, Hope says, looking at her wrist that already healed.

Josie takes one of Hope hands with her own and holds it tightly.

“Thank you, Hope”, Josie smiles, looking at the tribid.

“Anything for you”, Hope smiles back at her, caressing Josie’s hand.

They stay there in silence, waiting. The fight seems to be over, because no sound comes. Suddenly, Josie throws up, and she looks way worse than before.

“Hope, what is wrong? What is happening to her?” Lizzie screams, starting to cry again. 

“I don’t know. It was supposed to work. It always works”, Hope says, defeated. Lizzie looks at her, and they share a look of understanding. If Hope’s blood doesn’t work, nothing will. They both look at the brown-eyed and what just happened is written all over her features: Josie knows too. “Jo, don’t give up. You’re strong, I know you can beat this. We will find a way to save you, but you need to fight.” Hope says, and she starts to cry. She tried to be strong for the Saltzman girls, but she can’t hold it anymore. The other Saltzman stands up and starts destroying all the things she can find, and Hope wants to tell her that everything will be fine, but she won’t forgive herself for lying like that.

Besides, she understands the other girl. Losing a family member is never easy, and the blonde was losing her sister, her other half, her soulmate. Her twin. 

“Don’t worry, angel. I’ll watch over you, I promise. You’re not going to get rid of me so easily”. Josie answers, smiling. She releases Hope's hand to wipe away her tears.

“Please, Jo. I love you. You can’t do this”, Hope says, and she wonders why it took her so long to tell Josie about her feelings. “I love you”.

“I love you too, Hope Mikaelson”, Josie says, caressing Hope’s cheek. “Sorry I had to be in this place for us to be honest to each other”.

“Don’t apologize, idiot. You don’t have anything to be sorry for”. Hope says, stifling a laugh. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

“Kiss me, Hope”. Josie pleads, and Hope obeys. It should feel weird, considering Lizzie is with them in the same room, but she kisses her. She kisses her like she’s trying to give Josie a little bit more of life. Like she's trying to change places with Josie. Like she's the one who should be dying and not the younger girl. 

“Sorry it took me this long, Jo”, Hope apologizes when they break apart.

“Who’s apologizing now?” Josie laughs, “At least I got to kiss you.”

They rest their foreheads against each other. There’s nothing they can do to save Josie, Hope knows it. They all know it.

She decides to distract the girl, and she starts telling her stories about the Mikaelsons. Lizzie soon joins and starts remembering all the embarrassing stuff they used to do when they were kids, all the pranks they did to Alaric and Caroline thanks to their magic. Josie starts smiling more, and that’s what Hope wanted. If Josie was going to die, she was going to die happy.

“Guys, you are two of the most important people in my life. And I know I’m dying, but for what its worth, I’m happy I died with both of you by my side. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Please, take care of each other”, Josie says, now crying too. She holds the other girls’ hands with her own and she looks at Lizzie, “Lizzie, I love you. Please, take care of dad. I know this is going to be hard for him, but you can help him overcome it. You will always be my sister, my other half, my soulmate, my everything. And I want to let you know that my ghost will stay here to make sure you finally get some courage and accept that you love MG”, Josie says, and the twins start laughing. Lizzie nods and starts crying louder. Josie looks at Hope, and the tribid's heart shrinks,“Hope, I’m sorry for all the things I did that ruined our friendship. I was scared to tell you how I felt, and now I regret it. I wish we had more time. I’ll always be in love with you, even in the afterlife”, Hope doesn’t answer, and she kisses Josie instead.

“Why do you have to die when I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you?” Hope says, her voice full of pain. 

“At least I got to spend the rest of mine with you”, Josie says, and she gives Hope and Lizzie one last smile before her life fades away from her.

“Don’t do this, Josie. Don’t leave me, please. Don’t leave me. I love you. I fucking love you”, Hope says, crying uncontrollably as Lizzie hugs the lifeless body of her sister.

Hope stands up and starts running. She goes to the wild besides the school. She doesn’t want anyone to see her like this. To see her broken. Mikaelsons are not supposed to break.

She turns into her wolf form and starts running again. Trying to escape the visions of a dead Josie besides her. She hasn’t felt this pain since her parents and uncle died.

She doesn’t know when she transformed herself back to her human form until she feels the tears falling through her cheeks.

After crying for what seemed like ages, a wave of anger takes over her, and she screams at the top of her lungs.

Her screams are so loud, filled with pain and magic, that everyone at the school hears her. And they know that something impossible just happened: a Mikaelson broke. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Hope's blood can cure basically everything, but I really really wanted to write something like this.  
> I also wanted to focus on Hope's pain, but I can write one focusing on Lizzie's pain if you all want it.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @luthorshosie


End file.
